This disclosure generally relates to a lighting assembly for an instrument cluster display. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a lighting assembly that includes structures for improving light transmission.
Wedge shaped light guides are commonly used for providing digital display illumination. The light guide is supported within a light housing with reflective surfaces. Much of the light from the light is directed outward toward the display at relatively shallow angle and therefore much light is reflected from the light housing resulting in a non-uniform and inefficient distribution of light. A diffuser disposed between the light guide and the display is therefore required to provide a uniform distribution of light to the display.